Forum:Team Noxus
Ok guys, I coppied the blog page so that we can keep track as a team for what pages we are edited more effectively. Formatting Guide I reformatted the blogpost by Texas Snyper to give a bit more concise information on what was changed exactly. So far I only have 14 categories under which a certain type of edits were made, if you have a suggestion on an extra category please comment below. Stick to these categories for now: ' 'Created' Category' * Created Page: (page name) ** Redirected: (page name) * Created Category (category name) ** Creagted Sub-category (sub-category name) ' 'Edited' Category' * (page name) ** Added: info 'to (section name)' ** Added Categories: (category name)' ** Removed: info 'from(section name)' ** Removed Categories: (category name)' ** Cleaned Sections: (section name) ** Created Sections: (section name) ** Split Sections: to (section name) ** Moved Sections: (section name) 'from/to (page name)' ** Moved Page to '(page name)' ** Reformated Sections: (section name) ** Reformated Page Please use the (moved) category whenever transferring to another page. For on page shuffle please use the (split) category when putting it in a new section. And use the (reformatted) categorie when transferring info from one section to another.. Andybaoz * ... Cidem1324 Created Created Page: The_Journal_of_Justice:_Volume_1,_Issue_27 Edits Riot Games * Cleaned Page: Grammar, wording. * Created Sections: About Riot Games, Structure. ** Created Sub-sections: Operations, Engenering, Art, Design, Comunity, QA, Customer Service, UI, Marketing, Buisiness Development & References to structure. Deshiba Created Created Page: Season Two * Redirected: Season 2 Created Page: Dominion/Spells * Redirected: Dominion spells Created Page: Types of Crowd Control * Added Categories: Lists. Edits League of Legends * Created Sections: Upcoming fields, Gametype. * Added: Magma Chamber to gametype, Co-op to gameplay. Journal of Justice * Added: Season Two tie in. Dominion * Split Sections: Item & Spells Summoner's Rift * Cleaned Sections: Versions, Trivia, Monster camps. * Created Sections: Features. Twisted Treeline * Cleaned Sections: Lore, Gameplay, Twisted Treeline Camps, Jungling * Moved Sections: jungle monsters from Smite. Buff * Created Sections: Dominion buffs. Crowd Control * Cleaned Sections: Types of Crowd Control, Countering Crowd Control. ** Moved Sub-sections: Specific Types, Preventing CC, Removing CC, Countering CC . * Removed Categories: Lists. Utility_Mastery_(tree) * Created Sections: notes. Summoner spell * Reformated Sections: List of current Summoner Spells. * Created Sections: Game modes, List of Upcoming Spells. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia, Table of health restoration. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia, Table of damage per level. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia, Table of mana restoration. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia, Table of damage increase. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. * Created Sections: Strategy, Notes, Trivia. Priscilla's Blessing * Added: note to notes. INaruto15 Fiddlesticks the Harbinger of Doom/Background. * Cleaned Sections: Patch history. * Added: older patches to Patch history section. Master Yi the Wuju Bladesman/Background. * Cleaned Sections: Patch history. * Added: older patches to Patch history section. Morgana the Fallen Angel/Background. * Cleaned Sections: Patch history. * Added: older patches to Patch history section. Tristana the Megling Gunner/Background. * Cleaned Sections: Patch history. * Added: older patches to Patch history section. Reilock Nasus the Curator of the Sands/SkinsTrivia * Cleaned Sections: Trivia. . * Cleaned Sections: Notes, Patch history. Singed the Mad Chemist/Background * Cleaned Sections: Quotes, Development, Patch history. Lux the Lady of Luminosity/Background. * Cleaned Sections: Quotes. . * Cleaned Sections: Notes, Trivia. Yorick the Gravedigger/SkinsTrivia. * Cleaned Sections: Trivia. Tryndamere the Barbarian King/SkinsTrivia * Added Sub-sections: Quotes. * Cleaned Sections: Triva. Tryndamere the Barbarian King/Strategy * Cleaned Sections: Skill Usage, Countering. * Added: info to Skill Usage Corki the Daring Bombardier/Background. * Cleaned Sections: Quotes. Texas Snyper Summoner's Rift * Cleaned Sections: Gameplay , Features. Stealth * Cleaned Sections: Invisible Objects and Units. * Created Sub-sections: Items, Champion abilities, Presence detection without reveal, Skill shots, Forcing enemies out of stealth to Invisibility detection * Added: information to stealth overhaul League of Legends * Created Sections: Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline, Crystal Scar to gameplay. * Added: Statistics to infobox (for Reilock) * Added Sections: Similair items. Created Page: Dominion items * Added Links From: Dominion, Items template. * Reformated * Added: II templates to New Items, * Added: icon. Places of Noxian intrest These are places that you think the entire team should keep an eye on. Usually consists of information subject to change. * Season Two * Dominion Comments